


Violet

by Sidoh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Angst, Bisexual Luciel Choi, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Luciel Choi, Loneliness, M/M, Mechanophilia, Mentions of Crossdressing, Mild Spoilers, Robot Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, technosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: Seven builds an android.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. It was late and I came to the conclusion that this is what a lonely, freakishly intelligent technosexual might get up to. Please read the tags. Spoilers for Seven's name and maybe some vague spoilers for his route.
> 
> 02/13: Edited the ending a bit.

“Activate.”

Luciel can barely stop himself from holding his breath when his creation flutters its eyelashes. Three quick blinks, and a pair of eyes is staring back at him. 

“Nice to meet you,” the android’s voice says politely. It’s a pleasantly clear voice, just slightly too low to be androgynous.

Luciel reaches out and strokes its cheekbone with his fingertips. He’s been looking at this face for months, perfecting every little detail whenever he could spare a moment from work. He can map out every inch of it in his dreams, and yet it looks so different now that it’s been activated. It looks alive. 

“What should we call you?” He muses. “I should have thought of a name before.”

“I cannot answer that question. You have not programmed a name for me. My apologies.” The corners of the android’s lips curve up into a smile. “What would you like me to call you?”

Luciel’s lips are already forming the first syllable of his Baptismal name, but then he hesitates. He’s programmed the android to self-destruct the moment someone tries to extract information from it. It will delete all of its data before going up in flames in the event that ever happens, but Luciel is determined to keep it well hidden from prying eyes. He's already implemented so many extra security measures that even Vanderwood's Arabic dictionary won't get him very far in the future. “Saeyoung,” he whispers. The name almost feels foreign now. It’s been so long since he’s used it. “Call me Saeyoung.”

“Nice to meet you, Saeyoung,” the android replies. A shiver runs down Luciel’s spine. He cups the android’s smooth cheek and leans in, pressing his lips against its cold mouth. 

Luciel doesn’t mind that the android feels cool under his touch. Originally, he’d planned for the robot to be far less realistic than it turned out, anyway. Inspired by the way his breath quickens when he slides his hand along the smooth curves of one of his babies, he got the idea to create a simple machine to help him satisfy his sexual urges. There is something about the idea of sex with hard, indifferent machinery that gets Luciel’s heart racing. 

Yet somehow, as he worked on the machine, he found himself adding more components. Body parts were attached to it one by one, until its shape resembled that of a human. Luciel decided at that point that since he'd gone that far, he might as well go ahead and make the android as realistic as he could. He’s still not exactly sure why. Relationships are an abstract concept that will always be out of reach unless he wants to put someone else in danger, but there are options if he just wants to get laid. He could always dress up as a girl and pick up someone who would never recognise him in the sober light of day when he’s not wearing a wig. It’s nothing he hasn’t done before, and it would have saved him months of work. It would have kept the other RFA members from worrying when he didn’t show up in the chatroom for days at a time as he worked on his project every single minute he wasn’t working or getting the bare minimum of sleep. Even Jaehee told him at one point that if she found herself missing his jokes, something must be terribly wrong. 

Looking at his creation now, Luciel decides that it was all more than worth it. “You’re beautiful,” he says. “I made you, and you’re beautiful.”

The android’s gaze travels across Luciel’s features with a curiosity that startles him for a moment. He has to remind himself that that’s not possible, and when the android opens its mouth, he realises it was just scanning and analysing his facial structure. “You’re very handsome,” it concludes. 

Luciel rolls his eyes and snorts, making a mental note to either find a way to make compliments sound more sincere or to remove the feature altogether. “Yeah, yeah. You’re a real charmer. I bet you say that to all the boys. Or, all the boys who have programmed you to say stuff like that.”

“I cannot confirm or deny that. I have only met one so far.”

“Are you being smart with me?” Luciel raises his eyebrows in amusement. “You know I’m your maker, right?”

“Yes, I am aware of that.” The android pauses. “I wasn’t finished. I presume that I will not call every boy I meet handsome, as you have programmed me to scan a person’s face in order to determine the most accurate positive term that can be used to describe one or more of their features. You did not program me to randomly assign traits.”

“Yeah, I would know.” Luciel has briefly turned on the android quite a few times before when he was in the final stages of programming, just to test specific features. But this is the first time he’s interacting with it spontaneously, and he couldn’t have dreamed of these results. It’s almost a shame he’s going to have to keep it a secret. “Lie down on the bed.”

The android blinks at him. “On my stomach, or on my back?”

“On your back. I want to look at you properly.”

The android scoots back from where it's been sitting on the edge of Luciel’s bed, and with an elegant turn it stretches out on the length of the bed, head resting on a pillow. Luciel sits up and moves to straddle its thighs. He honestly wasn’t exaggerating when he said that the android is beautiful.

He traces the lines of its body with his palms, pausing for a moment to graze its nipples with his thumbs, before moving down its smooth chest to the dip of its belly. He’d started out with a completely androgynous robot, and he isn’t sure where in the process of creating the android he had decided to make it male. It’s not as if Luciel’s got a preference either way. 

He leans down to kiss the android again, their chests pressed together. Its lips part automatically when Luciel gently nips at its bottom lip with his teeth. “You’re not a masochist, are you?” He jokes. “Leave it to me to accidentally create a kinky bastard of a robot.”

“I cannot feel pain.”

Luciel sighs. “I was joking. Wow, did I really give you the sense of humour of Jumin Han? I apologise sincerely for that, you poor thing.”

“Who is Jumin Han?”

“Please, let’s not talk about Jumin when we’re about to have sex, okay?” Luciel laughs. “There’s a time and place for everything. Besides, he's dead to me since he revoked my visiting rights with Elizabeth 3rd,” he mutters, and quickly kisses the android again before it can enthusiastically inquire about Elizabeth 3rd. 

As their bodies rub together, it doesn’t take long for the android to start growing hard against Luciel's thigh. “Wow,” Luciel whispers against the android’s lips, his breath hitching for a moment. “You really…” He sits up to admire the android's hardening shaft. Luciel is never actually serious when he refers to himself as God Seven, but today he’s pretty damn impressed with himself. He obviously wasn’t able to make the android have natural responses like arousal at specific ways of touching, so it’s really just a matter of a certain amount of friction in the right place. Despite knowing the exact mechanics behind it (or maybe _because_ he knows the exact mechanics behind it), Luciel feels his own cock swell in response when he takes the android’s into his mouth and sucks it to full hardness. The feeling and taste are unfamiliar, not like human skin at all, and that makes the humanoid response even hotter to him. 

“Should I fuck you today, or ride you?” He wonders out loud, starting to quickly rid himself of his clothes. No need to put on a show for this guy. 

The android’s smile in response is as close to a smirk as it can possibly get. “Would you like me to randomly select an option?” He asks. 

“You know what? That’s a good idea.” Luciel’s underwear falls to the ground. “You can pick today.”

“I pick ‘ride me’,” the android responds after a short pause. 

“Hmm.” Luciel climbs to the other side of the bed and rummages through a drawer, trying to find lube. “You really should have a self-lubricating dick, now that I think about it. I could market you as the perfect man.”

“Isn’t it up to you as my creator to make me perfect if I’m currently lacking?”

Luciel stares at the android for a moment before he bursts out laughing. “Okay, you really aren’t as submissive as I expected. I like that though. It would be boring if you didn’t talk back at all.” He grabs the android’s hand and squeezes some lube onto it, spreading the substance out to evenly coat most of his fingers. “Put two of those in my ass.” Even though he’s making a point of being specific with his commands, the android still blinks up at him in confusion. 

“Which fingers?”

“Index finger and middle finger,” Luciel explains to him. “And move them in and out and stuff.” He spreads his legs for easier access, biting his lip when the android slides his fingers inside. Luciel seems to have forgotten to program the concept of being gentle, but it’s only two fingers and they’re slick enough, so it’s fine. “Add another. Your ring finger,” he tells the android once he’s comfortable enough with the intrusion. The android unceremoniously complies, and a drop of pre-cum leaks from the tip of Luciel’s erection as a result of the mechanical, monotonous movements. It’s incredibly tempting to just wrap a hand around his cock and come like this, but it’s their first night together and Luciel wants to make it count. 

The android immediately retracts his fingers when he’s told to stop. Luciel drizzles some lube onto the android’s dick and rubs it all over the head and shaft. "I finally get to have you." His eyes find the android’s as he hovers over his cock, guiding the tip to his entrance. He sinks down, slowly letting the android’s erection stretch him open until it’s all the way inside. 

“Are you in pain?” The android asks in response to the moan Luciel lets out.

“No, I’m…It’s good. So good.” Luciel lifts himself up, his hand gripping his own cock as he starts to move. “I programmed you to fuck, right? You know how to move your hips?”

“Yes. Would you like me to fuck you?” 

Luciel lets out a breathless laugh. “Now would be a great time to fuck me, yeah.” He barely gets to finish his sentence before his breath is nearly knocked out of him. The android grabs Luciel by his hips and starts to thrust upwards. It takes a few moments for Luciel to find the right rhythm, but then he manages to sink down onto the android’s cock right when he slams into him. “Harder,” he breathes. “Do it harder.”

There are two major advantages to fucking an android, Luciel finds that evening. Firstly, there’s no stuttering whatsoever in the steady, relentless pace with which they’re endlessly able to fuck you. Secondly, Luciel doesn’t have to be embarrassed about how quickly he finds himself crying out and shooting thick ropes of come onto the android’s stomach and chest. When Luciel opens his eyes, still blissed out of his mind, the android’s eyes are looking up at him, beautiful and void of emotion as always. 

“It’s too bad you can’t feel pleasure,” Luciel says later, while wiping the android’s torso with a wet cloth. Now that the friction is gone, his erection is slowly going down. “I want to make you come, too.”

“It’s true that I cannot experience pleasure, but I enjoy giving you pleasure,” the android responds promptly. 

Luciel throws away the cloth and climbs into bed next to the android. “Get under the covers and hold me, okay?” He rests his forehead against the android’s. To his surprise there are no follow-up questions, and he finds himself pulled against the android’s body as one arm wraps around him tightly. The cold touch of the android may have fuelled his arousal earlier, but in the absence of a sexual context, Luciel finds himself shivering as he drifts off to sleep. 

He’s not sure how much later the sound of his phone startles him out of his light slumber. When he sees Yoosung smiling brightly at him from the screen, he hesitates. He's tempted to ignore the call, but it might be an RFA safety emergency. “Defender of Justice, 707 at your service!” He cheerfully greets Yoosung, effortlessly slipping on the identity like a second skin. 

“Seven, you picked up! Um, I just called because you haven’t been around much lately and I was just…” Yoosung takes a deep breath. “You would tell us if something was wrong, right?”

“Aw, Yoosung, you were worried about me! That’s so cute. I’m touched,” Luciel replies in a teasing voice. “But really, everything’s fine. I’ve just been busy lately, you know what it’s like, the world doesn’t wait to be saved.”

“Really?” Luciel is surprised that Yoosung doesn’t immediately believe him. After all these years, he’s pretty sure he’s perfected his lying. “Because if there’s anything I can do...please tell me.”

Guilt washes over Luciel at his worried voice. “Yoosung?”

“Yeah?”

“I don't want to talk. I'm fine." Luciel has become a great liar over the years; his job has forced him to. It doesn't make sense that he's struggling to sound convincing.

“Seven?” Yoosung sounds even more worried now. Luciel wishes he could just sound angry instead. 

“You heard me. I don’t want to talk. Leave me alone.” He ends the call with a trembling hand. 

“Saeyoung?” The android asks. “Are you alright?”

Luciel lets out a shaky breath, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. “I promise I’ll keep working on you until you’re perfect.” His vision is suddenly blurry when he looks into the android’s violet eyes. “You’re all mine, and you’re going to stay with me forever.”


End file.
